


Not again

by RegularKat



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, References to Drugs, Suicide Attempt, well kinda happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularKat/pseuds/RegularKat
Summary: “I’m sorry to call you this late, but there was an incident involving your son, Aaron Dingle, earlier this evening.”“What kind of incident? Is he okay?” she sat up in her bed, suddenly panicking about what could have happened.“We found Mr. Dingle unconscious in his cell a few hours ago, he was immediately treated and was then referred to Hotten General. It looks like an overdose. I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but we think it was a suicide attempt.”I don't even know what this is, this idea just appeared and I had to do something to deal with what happened yesterday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I have absolutely no medical Knowledge whatsoever, so if anything in this isn't realistic just tell me and I'll try to Change it.   
> Aaaron being in prison is not the Focus of this fanfic which is why I don't say anything about how what happens in here will affect his time in prison.   
> I don't even know what this really is, but after yesterday's Episode (16th March) I found that writing really helped me and last night when I couldn't sleep this idea kinda came up in my head and I had to get it out of my head.

3:18

Chas stared at the clock wondering for a moment what had woken her up before her phone started to ring again. She looked at it and saw a Hotten number, confused she answered.

“Hello?”

“Is this Chas Dingle?”

“Yes, it’s her”

“I’m sorry to call you this late, but there was an incident involving your son, Aaron Dingle, earlier this evening.”

“What kind of incident? Is he okay?” she sat up in her bed, suddenly panicking about what could have happened.

“We found Mr. Dingle unconscious in his cell a few hours ago, he was immediately treated and was then transferred to Hotten General. It looks like an overdose. I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but we think it was a suicide attempt.”

“What? How is he now? Can I see him?” She already stood looking for her clothes, somewhere scattered over her room.

“I don’t have any information on his current situation, but you can see him in hospital as soon as the doctors give their okay.”

“Thank you for calling me.” She hung up and quickly dressed herself before leaving her room and knocking softly on Liv’s door before entering the girl’s room. “Liv? Liv, I need you to wake up!” while Chas stroked her head Liv started stirring under her touch.

“Chas? What’s going on? What time is it?”

“I’m sorry, it’s Aaron we have to go to the hospital right now.”

“What? What happened?” Chas could hear the little voice breaking already, how was she supposed to tell that little girl that her brother had tried to kill himself again?

“I’ll explain to you on the way, right now I need you to get dressed, okay?”

“Alright. Does Robert already know? We have to call him!”

“We’ll call him in the morning when we know more, right now we need to go.” She answered, making clear there wouldn’t be a discussion about it.

Confused the girl looked at her but started getting dressed. “Come down when you’re ready, I’ll get the car out”

* * *

“Adam, can you come to Hotten General please?”

“Sure, why? Is everything okay?”

“It’s Aaron.”

“I’m on my way.”

Chas was looking at her son and tried not to think about the last time she had seen him like this, with tubes and machines surrounding him. But this time it’s different, she keeps reminding herself, as she watches Liv hold on to Aaron’s hand as if her life depended on it.

“When Robert went to see him yesterday he was okay, wasn’t he?” Liv asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“You have to ask Robert that, I didn’t really talk to him after he came back.”

“Don’t you think we should call Robert? He needs to know.”

“We’re just waiting for Adam, as soon as he’s here we’re going back to the village to get some stuff for Aaron when he wakes up, we can tell him then. Don’t tell Adam it was a suicide attempt, he’ll only worry even more.”

“Okay.”

They sat together in silence for a few more minutes, each of the women watching Aaron even for the slightest of changes. Suddenly they heard the door to the room open, it was a harsh, unknown sound against the steady beeping of the machines.

“Oh God! When you called I thought he was beaten up, what the hell happened?” Adam asked, as he saw his best mates faces fully intact, not even a bruise was visible.

Chas stood up from her chair at Aaron’s bed, she hugged Adam tight before gesturing for him to sit down.

“He overdosed.”

“What? How? Since when?”

“He couldn’t cope in prison, he started a few weeks ago, Liv, Robert and me we all pleaded with him to stop but apparently nothing worked.”

“Do you know… No don’t answer that.”

“We don’t know if it was accidental or if he tried to kill himself” Chas said with a heavy sigh “We’re going to have to ask him, when he wakes up.”

“But he will, right? He will wake up?”

“We don’t know.” Tears started to form in the mother’s eyes as she watched her son in the same position she had to see him 6 years ago.

With a deep breath Chas got herself back together “Can you stay with him until we come back? I want to get him stuff from home, but I can’t bear the thought of him being alone when he wakes up.”

“Of course, anything you need. Where’s Robert, isn’t he here?”

“He doesn’t know yet, we’re just on our way to tell him. Come on Liv, let’s go.”

As Liv stood up she took one last look at her brother, and as she bent down to gently kiss his forehead you could hear her whisper “Don’t you dare wake up when I’m not here”

* * *

“Where were you?”

Chas wasn’t even through the door to the back when she already heard Robert demanding answers.

“I was worried, I wake up and you’re both gone, no message, no nothing. Anything could have happened.” She resists the urge to roll her eyes, Liv still doesn’t know, and right now is not the right time.

“Liv could you go upstairs and pack some things for him, please?”

“Is everything okay?” Robert asked with worried eyes.

“Well if by okay you mean my son being in a coma after trying to kill himself again, then yes, everything is just peachy!” With every word she spoke the anger in Chas’ voice grew more noticeable.

“What? What happened? Is he okay?”

“He overdosed last night, you can take a guess why. And now he’s in a coma and nobody knows if he is ever going to wake up again. So again Robert, great job in destroying my son, we’re so proud of you!”

Diane who had just walked past the back room looking for Vic in the kitchen could hear the venom in Chas voice even through the door. She opened the door and saw a furious Chas next to a hurt looking Robert.

“What on earth is going on in here?”

“My son is in a coma, again.”

“What? Will he be alright?”

“We’re waiting for him to wake up.” Turning to Robert she added “And you better hope he wakes up, because otherwise Cain will make sure of your slow and painful death, you hear me?”

“I’m sorry, I never meant for this” Just as Robert started explaining himself the door opened again and Liv with Vic behind her entered the back room. Liv was carrying a bag filled halfway with clothes and towels.

“Chas, I just got this text from Adam saying he’s in hospital with Aaron, what happened?” Vic wanted to know.

“Why don’t you ask your brother, seeing as all of this is his fault?”

“”Why would this be Robert’s fault?” Diane demanded.

“BECAUSE I SLEPT WITH REBECCA!!” Robert suddenly couldn’t take it anymore, “it’s my fault because I cheated on him, after I found out he was on drugs I confronted him about it and he pushed me away, I don’t know it just happened, yesterday I told him when I visited him and now he might die and it’s all my fault.” Everybody in the room could see the tears in Robert’s eyes.

“I TRUSTED YOU” You could hear the rage in every one of her words “You were supposed to take care of us, you are my family” her voice broke with that last word, the tears are streaming freely across her face, she took two deep breaths before realizing she was still angry “How could you? With her?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Well sorry isn’t going to cut it!” She took the bag back into her hands and turned to Chas “I’m going to wait in the car, I can’t stand to look at him any longer” With one last look at Robert “If he dies I will never forgive you” She turned and left through the back.

“Vic, could you go after her?” Chas requested, Victoria immediately nodded, a second later Chas turned to speak to her again “Actually, would you come to the hospital with us? Adam is going to need you.”

“Adam, yes of course” Vic replied, having been too concentrated on her brother earlier, she had almost forgot how hard this must be for her husband. Having just lost his sister to drugs and now not knowing if the same was going to happen to his best mate, too.

“Diane, could you tell Marlon I won’t be back today?”

“Sure, pet.” She walked towards the door to the front of the pub, but just as she pushed down the handle she turned around again “I’m not done with you yet” Robert could see the mixture of sadness and anger in her eyes as he slightly nodded.

With Robert and Chas being the only people left in the room the tension was almost unbearable for Robert.

“I want you out of this house, you have an hour to pack your bags and after that I don’t want to see any trace of you in here or in the pub, do you understand me?”

Rob looked down at the floor as he nodded his agreement.

“If Liv wants to stay in contact with you that is her decision, I’m not going to make her choose, she is old enough to make her own decisions, but at the moment I’m thinking she might not want to hear from you. The same goes for Aaron, when he wakes up he can decide if he wants to see you, but for now, while he can’t make that decision for himself you are not allowed anywhere near him, and if any of us see you here or at the hospital we won’t be responsible for our actions.”

“I’m really, really sorry.”

“Well you should be!” With that Chas turned and left for the front of the pub, there were still Dingles that had to be informed, if this was another suicide attempt she would damn well make sure her son would never feel alone at this hospital while he stayed there.

“Just the person I wanted to see.” At the bar stood the whole White family, including Rebecca. “Now you listen to me, until further notice every member of the White family is barred from this pub!” Chas spoke so loud that the whole pub could hear her and all conversations suddenly came to a halt.

“What? Why? You can’t just do that without a reason?” Chrissie demanded to know while Chas was making her way around the bar and came to a stop right in front of Rebecca.

“Oh I’ve got a reason, believe me. Aaron says hi!” And with that Chas lifter her hand up above her head and slapped Rebecca so hard across the face that the glass she had been holding up until now came crashing into million pieces on the floor.

“You’re going to get the same promise Robert just got: If my son dies because of what you two did your death will be slow and painful and, believe me, your body will never be found.”

Chas had never seen Rebecca that scared and she had to admit, it gave a not so little amount of pleasure to see that woman in pain, as she was still rubbing her left cheek, where you could already see a hand imprint forming.

Smiling slightly to herself she left the pub where conversations had started up louder even than before, nevertheless you could still hear Chrissie’s scream “You slept with him? Again?”

Chas almost had to laugh, but she was too worried about her son to think about anything else.

* * *

“I was just about to text you. He woke up for a few minutes and just fell asleep again a few minutes ago.” Chas could hear the relief she herself felt in the words of Aaron’s best mate.

“Oh hey babe, didn’t know you were coming” He smiled as he saw his wife enter through the door.

“I had to be here for you, the drugs, I can’t imagine how hard the last few hours must have been for you.” She hugged her husband as tight as her small size allowed.

“He’s awake, he’s going to be okay, this is different.” He reassured his wife as he closed his arms around her tiny frame.

“Oh, Liv, I told Robert to leave the pub and not come visiting unless Aaron wants him to, hope that was okay.” Chas told the girl that was back to holding her brother’s hand as if she had never left his side.

“If I never see him again it’ll be too soon.” Liv answered bitterly.

“Wait, why do you all hate Robert? What did he do?” Adam wanted to know, the confusion obvious on his face.

“He cheated on Aaron, that’s why he overdosed, they’re just not sure whether it was by accident or with intention.”

“Babe, I know he’s your brother and all but I’m going to kill him.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” Victoria mirrored the furious expression in all of the visitor’s eyes.

“Mom?” Everybody turned to look at Aaron, whose eyes had just opened and were searching the room for the one person he was looking for.

Chas bent her head directly over her son’s face “I’m here, you’re going to be alright, everything is gonna be okay, you’re alright” She held her son’s face in her hands and look at his eyes with the same adoration she had when she had seen his eyes for the first time so many years ago.

“Is he?”

“No, I told him not to visit, I trough him out of the pub, too. Was that okay?”

“Yeah, I want him gone, not anywhere near me, near us.” For the first time since waking up he turned his head to the other side of his bed. “God it’s good to see you.”

“I could say the same.” His sister answered and for the first time that day she was smiling as tears of happiness ran down her face. “We were so scared.”

“No, you didn’t” Aaron had to take a deep breath before being able to speak again, you could see the energy leaving him with every minute he was awake. “You didn’t have to be.” Another deep breath “I didn’t, I wasn’t trying to kill myself.” Deep breath. “I just wanted to forget for a little while.”

“Chas turned his head in her hands so he was facing her again. “Okay, it’s okay, go back to sleep, we’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Yeah mate, you look like shit.” Aaron had to smile at recognizing his best mate.

He was fast asleep within seconds, still wearing the smile on his lips.

Everything was going to be okay, it would take time, for some longer than for others, but in the end it would all be alright again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time and reading this! I hope you enjoyed it, Kudos and comments are always appreciated.   
> I'm always thankful for criticism.   
> Come find me on Tumblr: RegularKat


End file.
